On Second Thought
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: Part II to the On the Contrary drabble series. A collection of 45 themes that are Sasuke and Naruto centric. [COMPLETED]
1. Theme 1

_Author's Notes:  
__Back by popular demand._ _I present to you Part II of On the Contrary due to high requests for a second series. Well, here you go. Would you believe it only took me five minutes to think of the next forty-five themes? Yes, I'm that much of a thinker. So, here you go. The second set to the SasuNaru drabble series. _

**NARUTO** © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **1/45  
**Word Count: **143 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **A Little More Than Friends 

It took everyone in the village some time to realize that they were more than just friends.

It probably was evident when they would came out of the bathhouse together every weekend, or both would come from Sasuke's or Naruto's house every other day. Or was it when they would be seen at Ichiraku's everyday for lunch, and Sasuke would actually be seen _eating _Ramen?

Sasuke...eating...ramen? Only when Hell froze over.

Sasuke and Naruto thought it was obvious that they were together now. They had tried to make it as obvious as possible with the handholding, the cuddling at the movies, and the kisses each evening before they went into one of their houses.

'_Obviously,'_ Sasuke thought as he slurped a ramen noodle watching his audience that had large, stunned eyes, '_these people aren't that smart to see we're more than just friends.'_

Obviously not.


	2. Theme 2

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **2/45  
**Word Count: **271 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Say It

"Damnit, Naruto!" Sasuke chased after the blond, lunging over the coffee table and slid on his socked feet into the kitchen.

Naruto ran around the small kitchen table several times, the Uchiha close on his tail. He then lunged onto the countertop and slid across it into the dining room.

"Naruto! Say it!" Sasuke lunged for the counter, and instead of sliding as the blond did, he squeaked to a halt. He grunted and crawled across it, then dropped onto the floor with a thud and another grunt.

Naruto peeked out from under the china cabinet, panting. "Never!" He stuck out his tongue to blow a raspberry, but his taunting time was cut short as he scrambled away from Sasuke who had dove for him again.

Laughing, Naruto jumped onto a chair, bounced onto the love seat that he ran across. He then bounced onto the couch so he could jump into the hallway but had the wind knocked out of him as he was body slammed by the dark-haired boy.

"Oomph! Sasuke! Get off!" Naruto squirmed in an attempt to escape.

Sasuke had his body on top of Naruto, pinning him down, panting heavily. "Damnit, Naruto. I won't get off until you say it!"

"No!"

"Naruto!"

"Okay! Fine!" Naruto dropped his head onto the floor and sighed. "You're not fat."

Sasuke breathed out a long breath. "Thank you." He remarked sarcastically, pushing his upper body up.

"You're just pleasantly plump!" Naruto cackled cheekily.

Sasuke dropped himself back onto Naruto, raised his arms and legs, and laid with all his weight pressing on the blond, whom scrambled and gasped for air.


	3. Theme 3

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **3/45  
**Word Count: **341 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Garden

Naruto wasn't the least bit surprised to find that when he returned to the Uchiha's house, the backyard was a construction zone with a garden in the making.

Him and Sasuke had been talking a month prior to Naruto's leave for a mission, and the two of them were discussing some of their favorite places to go and relax.

"I like to go into the forest," Sasuke closed his eyes with a thoughtful look. "It helps me clear my mind and think. And plus, I can train."

Naruto grinned. "I like to go behind waterfalls, you know in those caves that are made behind them? It's so cool. Literally. And plus, anytime you feel like going for a swim BAM! A lake right there!"

Sasuke chuckled inwardly. "Right, bam. That's what would happen if you were to leap out under a waterfall."

"Haha, very funny." Naruto snorted. "I also like to go into gardens."

Sasuke paused. "Gardens?"

"Yeah, you know? The ones with the tall exotic trees, a small pond with the koi fish, and then you have the little room with a bench under it for sitting under when it rains. I love it." Naruto smiled. "Unfortunately, I only got to go in one once, but the guy was really nice and let me. I haven't been able to go in one since."

The Uchiha rubbed his chin. "Really now..."

Yup, Naruto wasn't surprised at all.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke walked over, face smeared in dirt and his usually white shorts smudged brown. "Well? It's a start." He pointed to the back where it was finished in parts. "I got a bunch of plants from Ino's shop and from other villages. Iruka said he knew a good shop with some koi fish, so I'll be getting those once the pond is finished and filled."

Naruto tackled Sasuke in a hug, ignoring the fact he was getting himself dirty. "This is awesome! Thanks!"

"Oh, and just to let you know," Sasuke gave an evil grin. "I'm not weeding when the time comes."


	4. Theme 4

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **4/45  
**Word Count: **304 words  
**Warning:** Overprotective Iruka-sensei.  
**Theme: **Iruka

"Just look at it this way," Kakashi massaged Iruka's shoulders, attempting to calm the teacher down, failing miserably. "They're taking their friendship to a new level, that's all it is."

"Kakashi! Do you realize what this means?" Iruka clenched his hands, eyes wide. "My Naruto is growing up! He won't need me anymore! We won't go out to Ichiraku's for Ramen like we used to all the time. He won't come running up yelling 'Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei, guess what I did today!' and he won't tackle me with a hug like he used to!" Tears swelled up in his eyes.

The gray haired man shifted his gaze in another direction. "Doesn't he not do that now?"

"That's not the point! The point was I still had a chance before the two fell in love! It's just..."

"Iruka?"

"Yeah?"

"You're doing it again."

He bowed his head. "I'm just a bundle of nerves worrying about Naruto."

Kakashi dropped his head in front of the man. "Oh you worry too much! He's got Sasuke to watch over him and make sure he's okay!"

Iruka burst into tears.

"Okay, I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Kakashi waved his arms. "I just meant you have a new role! You will be the one he can look to for guidance, asking for advice! Like a parent! You can help with decorating tips, advice on paying the bills, teach him new recipes, be the wedding coordinator..."

"Hey now," Iruka scowled, pointing a threatening finger at the man. "Don't get carried away. There is no way I am letting Naruto get married at this age." He stomped his foot. "I may not be able to stop him from falling in love, but I sure as damn stopping him from marrying! He's only fourteen!"

Kakashi stared. "So?"

"Don't even encourage them."


	5. Theme 5

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **5/45  
**Word Count: **204 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Guilt

He knew his partner had a guilt machine running, somewhere deep in his heart.

Naruto knew it. He would watch his partner carefully at times, mostly after a mission or after a fight, and he would pay close attention to his actions and his words.

To any normal person in the village, Sasuke would've seemed fine.

Naruto could see right through his act. He could see that machine running full blast, tearing up the teen's insides, and making his soul colder, weaker, and just a little bit sadder.

The blond hated that machine with a passion. So he fought it.

Every little tear it made, Naruto followed it with needle and thread, mending the sorrow. Any makeshift fixings that were apologies, or brush offs, they were instantly discarded for something whole and something pure.

Every little stain that machine made with its crude nature was cleaned up with a cloth that would just help Sasuke forget just a little bit of pain.

It took a lot of effort to fix up the devastation the guilt machine left behind as it traveled through Sasuke's heart. One day, Naruto hoped he would find the perfect formula that would rust that machine to a grinding halt forever.


	6. Theme 6

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **6/45  
**Word Count: **367 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **It's Too Quiet

Sasuke was rather unnerved by the fact that he couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned, fluffing and refluffing his pillow, smashing his face down into the fluff, and closed his eyes only to have them fly open again. He groaned in exasperation, turned himself the other way, and repeated the process. When sleep proved futile, he flopped onto his stomach.

If he couldn't fall asleep like a normal person, he was going to cut off his air supply so he would pass out! It would be same as sleeping, neh?

When _that _proved fruitless, Sasuke sat up in bed and fussed with his already massacred hair. Grabbing a pillow and a blanket, he stomped out of his room and to the door.

He threw open the door and faced the night air. Taking a whiff, he marched down the driveway and onward ho.

-----

Naruto was in heaven. There was ramen everywhere! The leaves in the trees were ramen! The fruit was actually little bits of shrimp and other pieces of meat! Oh my, was that a yellow noodle road? Pass the chopsticks!

Suddenly, his world seemed to crumble. He dove for the nearest ramen tree, which disappeared. His eyes widened, and he dove for the road, which also disappeared.

Everything was going, going, going!

His eyes flew open.

A pair of black eyes stared back at him from the window sill.

"Oh, so now you finally decide to wake up."

"My ramen road!"

If there was a time in which confusion would make a person fall out the window, this was the time. Sasuke teetered on the sill, but thanks to his skill and alert senses, he grabbed onto the frame, dropping his pillow and blanket on the floor in Naruto's apartment.

"Oi, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke pulled himself into the room, bent over, and grabbed his stuff before dropping his pillow next to Naruto's. He then flung the blanket onto the bed, crawled under it and turned so his back was to Naruto.

"It was too quiet back at home. I couldn't sleep."

Naruto was at a loss for words. Even if he found any, Sasuke was long off in his own la-la land.


	7. Theme 7

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **7/45  
**Word Count: **331 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Icha Icha Paradise

"Who, in their right mind, would write a thirty volume series of just...smut?" Naruto glared at the book stand in which he and Sasuke were browsing through for some medical books.

"Obviously, Jiraiya," Sasuke pointed out as he eyed one of the many _Icha Icha Paradise_ books.

Naruto sighed, brushing a hand through his blond bangs. "Well, just get what you need so we can get out of here. I'm waiting for one of those perverted teachers to pop out any minute now."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke fingered one of the books, pulling it from the shelf. He flipped through the pages quickly, stopping several times to read a little bit. He closed the book and turned to Naruto. "Okay, I'm ready."

Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "Finally, let's go pay for it and get out of here." As Naruto spun on his heel to leave, Sasuke tilted his head when another book caught his eye.

"Wait, Naruto."

"What now!"

"Look." Sasuke pulled off another book and looked at the cover.

Naruto eyed the book in distaste. "It's another one of those Icha books. Let's go."

"No, wait. It's a new series according to the summary on the back." Sasuke held it out for Naruto to read. "It's not like the others."

"And how, may I ask, is it different from the others?" Naruto glared at the book agitatedly, refusing to read any of it.

"It's a yaoi."

Naruto gurgled. "Why would Jiraiya write something like _that_?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It says that this was based off of actual...events..." He froze.

The blond narrowed his eyes. "How old are the two main characters?"

Sasuke flipped through the book. "Uh, they're in...their...teens..."

There was a moment of deadly silence.

"I am going to strangle Jiraiya-sensei."

"You're going to have to stand in line, _dobe_, I'm going to kill him first."


	8. Theme 8

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **8/45  
**Word Count: **501 words  
**Warning:** A concerned Naruto questioning his relationship.  
**Theme: **Questions

"Eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yawned, pulling the blankets slightly closer to his chin. "What?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

The Uchiha blinked, sleep suddenly leaving him like water down a drain. He desperately reached out to grab any sort of connection to Mr. Sandman and beg him to knock out his partner with a dump truck of his magical sleeping sand, and then knock him out with some also. Alas, a connection there was not and Sasuke could only sigh and grumble. "Right now? It's...two in the morning."

"There's just some things that have been bothering me, and I couldn't sleep unless I got the answers."

Understandable, perhaps. Sasuke knew what it was like to have your mind not at ease and be restless all night long, and then end up having a lousy day following that night. Maybe by the time he finished answering some questions, he would be sleepy enough to fall asleep without being knocked out by Mr. Sandman.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Are you really comfortable about us—you know, being together?" Sasuke could feel Naruto shift on the bed, and could imagine him looking at the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke turned to face him and sighed. "Yes, Naruto. If I wasn't comfortable, I wouldn't even be near you."

He saw the blonde's eyes widen, then shrink again as the blond shifted again, resting an arm across the Uchiha's chest. "O-okay. Well, do you ever, you know, find yourself wishing you could be with someone else? Like, do you regret being with me?"

This caused the dark-haired boy to shoot up in bed, startling the blond into a premature stroke.

"Regret being with you? Why would you ask something like that!" Just the thought that that had been running through the blonde's head worried him. "Naruto, if there was something that I did that made you think that--"

"Oh no, no!" Naruto waved his arms, finally regaining life from the shock. "It was just—well, I thought about it when I thought about other people in relationships. How they sometimes cheat on each other, have regrets about being with that person, it just worried me."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around his partner's waist, dragging him down onto the mattress. "Naruto, I have no regrets. There is no way in hell that I am giving you up, or giving in to someone else. You're mine, and I'm yours. Plus, we have something that other relationships don't have."

Naruto looked up at him. "What is that?"

"Two teenage boys, both orphans, who deeply love each other and would kick anyone's ass if something happened to the other." To prove a point, Sasuke kissed the blond on the forehead and pulled him closer.

Sasuke could feel Naruto relax, and even felt the beaming smile. "Thanks, Sasuke." He felt a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight."

"G'night, love."

Sasuke watched as Naruto drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Turning his head, he glared at the clock that flashed 2:30.


	9. Theme 9

**Drabble Rating: **T  
**Status: **9/45  
**Word Count: **452 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Habits

Naruto didn't mind putting up with Sasuke's interesting habits.

Morning cuddling from Sasuke was one habit Naruto couldn't be happier to take part in. Of course, when Sasuke would fully wake up, finding himself wrapped around the blond or he himself in a cocoon of blankets when the blond wasn't there, he would resume all denial.

"I don't cuddle! That's just girly!"

Naruto would roll his eyes, shove the Uchiha out of bed, and their day would begin.

Later in the day, when the two would be seated at Ichiraku's for lunch, another one of Sasuke's little rituals would make its appearance.

When they ordered their lunch, Sasuke would always grab Naruto's ramen bowl before the blond, and he would take all the vegetables from Naruto's lunch and dump them into his own bowl. Then, on his own part, he'd take the meat and about a third of the noodles and dump them into Naruto's bowl.

Naruto didn't complain, it was just a weird habit Sasuke started when Naruto had rolled his nose at a piece of carrot that happened to be on top of a piece of shrimp in his bowl.

"Hey, if you don't like vegetables in your ramen, I'll take them. I'm not letting my money go to waste."

Around evening time, just when the sun would be setting, Naruto often found his companion stowed away on the highest branch of the tree outside of the apartment watching the sky change colors. Naruto would watch him for a minute, knowing that just as the last rays of sunshine faded from the sky and the horizon was red and purple, the Uchiha would slide back inside and be expecting dinner.

After dinner would be when Sasuke's most unusual ways would make its face known to the world.

Naruto would be sitting on the floor, reading through some scrolls Sasuke would bring over each night, studying them thoroughly. He'd suddenly feel a set of hands on his shoulders, massaging gently, releasing the tension.

He'd suddenly feel a set a lips on his neck, place a gentle kiss there before the Uchiha's presence disappeared altogether.

He would look up, and Sasuke would either be seen sauntering into the bathroom, towel slung over his shoulder. Naruto would take the hint, put his stuff away and rush into the bedroom with the scrolls, and get the bedroom arranged so after Sasuke got out of the shower, the two could spend the evening reading some of the scrolls, deciphering the text. That would last up until the first signs of drowsiness on both boys, and across the room the scrolls would fly and out would go the light.

This process would repeat the next day.


	10. Theme 10

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **10/45  
**Word Count: **448 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Lunch

Sasuke was miffed as to why the blond wasn't munching on a bowl of ramen as he normally did. The dark-haired boy watched the blonde curiously, as the blond just sat on a bench watching as other people entered at Ichiraku's for lunch.

The Uchiha bit into his rice ball and chewed thoughtfully, continuously watching. It wasn't like he was a stalker or anything, he was just...curious.

By the time Sasuke had finished his own lunch, he noticed the blond was still sitting on the bench, with a yearning expression on his face towards the ramen stand. This raised some questions in his head.

Why wasn't he eating a bowl of his obnoxious ramen?

Rising from his own spot, Sasuke slowly approached the blond in an attempt for a sneak attack—ask his questions when he wasn't expecting it. Maybe the blond wouldn't be in a foul mood as he had been in the past few days and he would be willing to answer.

"Oi, dobe."

"Get the hell away from me, bastard."

Or maybe not.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going to eat lunch?"

Naruto scowled up at him, crossing his arms. "Not hungry." His stomach proclaimed otherwise in a loud growl.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't get hungry until you showed up and mentioned food, bastard!"

"Well, go eat. We're supposed to go back to train after lunch." Naruto fidgeted on his seat. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in question. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Naruto..."

The blond hmphed, crossing his arms againas he spun with his back to the Uchiha. Sasuke's eye twitched. _Well then..._

Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so the blond faced him.

"What the—"

"Eat. Now. Train. After." Sasuke pointed to the ramen stand. "Get your blasted ramen so then we can train!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't have enough money!" It came out much faster than Sasuke and Naruto had expected. Sasuke saw the shocked look on the blonde's face melt into one of shame and embarrassment.

"You don't?"

"I-it's fine. Really, I've gone without. I can handle it." More shame. More embarrassment.

And now more guilt, but not on the blonde's shoulders. This guilt was on the Uchiha. Sighing, he grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him over to Ichiraku's.

"H-hey, what are you—"

"If you're hungry, you're going to eat. Don't worry about it, I'll buy." Sasuke's face burned with what he was doing. Him buying food for the dobe? Only when hell froze over. My, was it getting chilly in here?

"Hey," Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto smile. "Thanks."

Wow, it just went fifty below.


	11. Theme 11

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **11/45  
**Word Count: **249 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Jealousy

Stupid fangirls. Stupid, stupid _girls!_

Why couldn't they see that he didn't want them anywhere near him? Were they that dense?

After a few squeals and witnessing a few glomps, Naruto had to say that yes, these stupid fangirls (and fanboys) were dense. They just couldn't take a hint from the utter silence from their obsession or the cold glares that he gave them. They were oblivious, lost in their own la-la land of Uchiha Sasuke.

Suddenly, one of the girls ran up to Sasuke and pecked him on the cheek.

Naruto's eye twitched and his hands began to glow, the beginnings of an attack in the making.

He failed to see Sasuke vigorously rub at his cheek, and shoved the girl away, only to be swarmed by a million more.

Stupid. Why couldn't they let them be? He didn't want them to have Sasuke's attention. He was the only one allowed to have it, not them! They were undeserving!

Wait...

...what?

When did this happen? This need to have Sasuke's undivided attention. It wasn't as if he liked the guy, right?

"Oi, let's go." He felt Sasuke grab his arm and allowed himself to be dragged away, despite the many protests from the crowd.

He was so tempted to blow a raspberry at the crowd, and perhaps add a few rude gestures here and there, but for now—

--he had Sasuke's attention and wasn't willing to let anyone else have it anytime soon thank you very much.


	12. Theme 12

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **12/45  
**Word Count: **504 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Truth

Naruto was annoyed. Okay, annoyed wasn't the correct term for his feelings now. Enraged, aggravated, stressed, irate. Yes, those worked much better.

For the past few weeks, Naruto's had a prickly feeling as if he were being stalked. Normally, he would've dealt with the person by now, but he knew who it was and was hoping that it was just a case of the "I want to drive you up the wall with my stares and stalkage yo.", but after week three passed, it was obvious it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

So now, he stood in the training area waiting for his stalker to show up so he could confront him. Glaring at a rock, he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground with his arms crossed.

_Where is he?_

"Oi, dobe."

Naruto whirled around. "YOU!" It was more of a screech than a yell.

Sasuke was taken back by this unexpected noise and held an ear. "Ow! Baka! What the hell was that for?"

"You deserve it for stalking me!"

Naruto watched the Uchiha's expression shift from shock, to worry, to anger, and then to annoyance. Finally, he saw the face settle for its usual expression of that of a brick wall and saw the mouth open. "Stalk you? Please, why would I want to—"

"You've. Been. Stalking. Me." Naruto prodded his chest with a finger. He saw the boy's eyebrow twitch. "I've seen you in the bushes watching me. I've seen you in the trees outside of my apartment, and for crying out loud I've caught you outside of the public bathroom when I'm in there! It's rather unnerving, bastard. I want you to tell me why the hell you've been following me."

"I have—"

"Let's skip the three hours of arguing on whether you have or haven't and just tell me." Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously.

For the first time in history, Sasuke fidgeted. His eyes wandered to the ground, his fore fingers rubbing together in a Hinata fashion. His forehead began to shine with a sheet of sweat and his face began to redden.

"Well, I was—I mean I—I was making sure you didn't get hurt." He instantly hid his face behind his bangs.

"Che, right." Sasuke's face came up in disbelief, once again a first in history Naruto noted. "You've never done that before. Besides, why start three weeks ago? Eh?" Naruto smirked. "You're hiding something. Tell me."

The Uchiha sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. Lifting up that same hand, he waved it slightly. "You want the truth?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay, I'll give you the truth." Sasuke marched up to Naruto, grabbed his chin, holding it in place as he placed a kiss on the boy's lips before walking past him. "If you can't figure out the truth from that, you're one dense ninja, Naruto."

Naruto blinked, felt his lips before whirling around to chase down the bastard and chew his ass out for not telling him sooner.


	13. Theme 13

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **13/45  
**Word Count: **508 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Sick

Naruto was in an absolute frenzy. He raced back and forth from the kitchen to the bathroom, carrying towels, and bowls, and washcloths, and spoons. _What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? _

"Oi, stop running. It's making me dizzy." Sasuke groaned with a twitching eye, pulling up the blankets over his head as he let out a few soft coughs.

Naruto bounded over dropping everything on the floor. "I'm sorry! But I've never taken care of a sick person before!"

"Please stop yelling, my head will explode."

"Sorry! Oh," He bowed his head. "Sorry." He said with a whisper.

"Just let me rest. I'll feel better in the morning." Naruto watched Sasuke shudder a couple times as he coughed, but relaxed with closed eyes in an attempt to sleep.

Naruto whimpered so soft that he almost thought it never left his throat. He picked up a bowl and filled it up with water, placing it on the bedside stand, putting a washcloth on the rim of it. He then placed a small hand towel next to it.

Picking up the other items, the blond let out a sigh of relief when he heard the smooth breathing of one sleeping Sasuke.

-----

"Oi, how are you feeling?"

Sasuke blinked away the last remainder of sleep and let out a yawn. "Much better." He grimaced as he wiped at his forehead. "But I'm all sweaty."

Naruto nodded approvingly as he dunked a washcloth into the bowl. "That means your fever is broke." He wrung out most of the water before turning to Sasuke and wiped down his face. Naruto grinned as he handed the Uchiha a hand towel. "And you got color in your face! You're not pale, well, paler than you usually are."

The Uchiha dried his face off and handed the towel back to the blond. "Eh, whatever." He threw the blankets off himself. "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh no you don't." Naruto shoved him back into the bed and threw the blankets back over him. "You should stay in bed for another day just in case you aren't fully recovered.

"I feel better though!"

"I don't care," Naruto stuck his nose up in the air defiantly, a message that clearly stated 'I will kick your ass if you don't stay in bed because I want to kick your ass when you're strong! Not weak like this so shut up and obey OR ELSE.' "Just one more day." Naruto went into the kitchen.

Sasuke wasn't paying any attention the entire time. He kept running his mouth, mocking Naruto. "Nyah nyah, stay in bed one more day, che."

"Shut up and eat." A bowl of soup and a spoon was shoved into his face. Sasuke blinked, then looked to Naruto.

Naruto let a smirk creep onto his face. "What? Are you so sick you can't feed yourself?"

"I—"

"Want me to spoon-feed you like a wittle baby?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"NARUTO!"

"Here comes the choo-choo!"

"I hate you."


	14. Theme 14

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **14/45  
**Word Count: **335 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Ichiraku's

Sasuke couldn't see what was so special about the place. All it was really was a ramen stand, nothing more. It served only one thing, and that was ramen. Sure, it came in a thousand different flavors, but the fact was _he hated ramen. _Sort of a problem, eh?

Not really for Sasuke. He just wouldn't go there. He often passed it on his way to training or to Naruto's, ignoring the smells of spices and sounds of cheerful laughter. It was a sickening combination that he didn't want to have to put up with.

His days of walking past Ichiraku's came to a screeching halt oneafternoon though, much to his displeasure. He was on his way from Naruto's with the blond at his side, heading to the training grounds when Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the ramen stand.

"Come on, Sasuke! Let's get some ramen before heading out! I'm hungry!"

Even more to his disliking, Naruto ordered both of them a bowl each, shoving the chopsticks into the Uchiha's hands.

"Come on! Eat up! It's really good!"

Sasuke stared into his bowl. It didn't look bad, truthfully, but he wasn't ready to accept ramen into his diet anytime soon. He opened his mouth to tell Naruto that too, but he stopped.

On Naruto's face was a look of contentment, something Sasuke never saw. Between mouthfuls, Naruto and the owner were making idle chat, smiling and laughing. The other customers were doing the same, enjoying small talk over a bowl of ramen.

Staring down into his bowl, Sasuke broke apart the sticks and picked up a noodle. Inching it slowly to his mouth, he finally slurped up the noodle with a newfound respect for Ichiraku's ramen stand.

It wasn't just a place for ramen; it was a place for meeting, peace, and just for hanging and having fun.

Sasuke was never able to walk by Ichiraku's again without stopping for a small bowl and some idle chat with the owner.


	15. Theme 15

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **15/45  
**Word Count: **314 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **First Date

Naruto was as nervous as hell. He was going on a date. Yes, the Great Uzumaki was finally hitting the stocks.

Only thing though...it wasn't of the feminine produce. Nope, not at all. In fact, the person he was going on his very first day with was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, his rival, and a guy.

It wasn't as if he hated him or anything, but it wasn't everyday that your number one rival walks up to you after training and asks you to go to dinner with him. Nope, not at all.

Running a comb through his hair again, Naruto decided 'to hell with it' and messed it up again to get back the traditional spike. Just as he finished doing that, a knock echoed from the door.

'_Calm down, Naruto, it's okay.'_

He approached the door and opened it, and found himself face to face with a bouquet of flowers and accidentally inhaled a petal in surprise. After coughing and sputtering for what seemed like a good ten minutes, he looked up to see a flustered Sasuke, face as red as the carnations.

"Eh, I knew flowers were a bad idea. But did I listen to myself? Nooooo, I had to be all stickin' sappy and get 'em!"

Naruto grabbed the flowers before Sasuke could throw them on the ground and stomp on them. He smiled up at the red-faced Uchiha. "I think they're nice. It was thoughtful of you to get me these."

"It was sappy." Sasuke made a face.

"Okay, you sap," Naruto grabbed a glass and filled it with water, placing the flowers in it and then placed the glass onto a counter. "Are you ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded, holding out a hand expectantly.

Naruto took it after staring at it for a moment, and allowed himself to be led onto his first date with Uchiha Sasuke.


	16. Theme 16

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **16/45  
**Word Count: **464 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Sharingan

The Sharingan was an amazing bloodline from the once proud Uchiha clan. Naruto knew this, and often he found himself staring into the bleeding eyes of the remaining Uchiha (minus the murderer of a brother) and was mesmerized by the swirls and the shade of the color.

Although he hated to admit it, he thought it was cool. Never would he tell Sasuke this, of course, due to the fact he didn't want to expand the teen's already growing ego. Nevertheless, it wouldn't hurt to tell himself that it was cool, right?

When Team 7 would be training, he'd often ask Kakashi to remove the headband over the eye so he could look at it. The teacher would, and Naruto would always exclaim how 'cool' it was. Kakashi would smile, replace the headband, and they would call it a night.

One evening, on the way home after eating dinner at Ichiraku's, Naruto found himself face to face with his rival in front of his apartment. Sasuke had a mute expression, but his eyes told otherwise.

"Can we talk?"

Naruto nodded, and allowed both entrance.

The blond seated himself on the bed and Sasuke stood before him, fidgeting.

"Well?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. "I'm tired, make it snappy."

"Why do you always ask Kakashi-sensei to see the Sharingan but never me?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke sighed, digging at his arm warmers. "You always ask Kakashi if you could see the Sharingan. You never ask me. Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'd figure you wouldn't want to show me, seeing as how I always ask Kakashi repeatedly. I thought that maybe you'd get annoyed after a while."

The Uchiha didn't reply; instead, he stared at the floor. He then inhaled deeply and released his breath slowly. "I—wouldn't mind showing it to you every now and then."

There was another awkward silence that filled the apartment. Sasuke's gaze never left the floor, much to Naruto's disappointment. He wanted Sasuke to look up. Just look up and stop acting so—emotional, so sad, disappointed, hurt.

"Really?"

The dark-haired boy nodded, still digging at his arm warmers.

Naruto stood up, causing the other boy to shift his gaze from the floor to the blond who was a little more than a foot away from him.

"Can I see it then?"

Sasuke allowed a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he activated the Sharingan. He waited as Naruto looked at his eyes, admiring them.

"Amazing."

"You always told Kakashi it was cool."

"Yes, they are cool, but at the same time, they are amazing. Stunning, even hypnotizing." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke's face tinged pink.

The next day at training, Kakashi wasn't the least bit surprised when Naruto walked past him and asked Sasuke if he could see the Sharingan.


	17. Theme 17

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **17/45  
**Word Count: **399 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Eyes

It has been said that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul.

Naruto heard this from Iruka-sensei one day, while they were eating ramen for lunch. They were chatting happily when Sasuke passed by them silently. Iruka waved to him and called out an invitation, but Sasuke merely looked up with his usual cold expression and went on his way.

The blond accused Sasuke of being cold and heartless. Iruka instantly disagreed with his statement.

"Sasuke's just been through a lot, like you. He lost his entire family, Naruto. You look at his face and yes, you do see a cold person. But look into his eyes and you see the soul of a lonely, broken boy looking for a friend."

Naruto failed to believe that. Sasuke, lonely? Never in a million years. Broken? No way. Looking for a friend? When pigs flew.

After much prodding and pushing, Iruka managed to convince Naruto to just go and watch Sasuke for some time. Go watch him or go talk to him. Reluctantly, the blond headed off to the training grounds to find the Uchiha.

Upon arrival, he found the place empty. Not entirely disappointed, Naruto decided that it wasn't really worth the effort to go find the boy and instead headed home.

On the way home was when he stumbled across the boy, who was seated on the dock overlooking the lake.

He approached silently, called out the boy's name once and said boy turned his head slowly without a word.

That's when Naruto finally saw what his teacher had been talking about.

Sasuke's face had the usual stoic icy glare, but upon further inspection, the eyes told the tale of what Naruto ignored for so long. The eyes showed Naruto a sad boy, broken because of a loved-one's betrayal and heart torn and laid decaying from a broken trust.

Naruto wanted to flinch, run away from the gaze, but stepped forward. "Mind if I sit with you?"

The eyes changed. A small flash appeared, and the darkness and sadness began to lighten just barely. Sasuke scooted a little to the side, giving Naruto space to seat himself.

Naruto smiled, sitting with the boy, staring out on the open water.

It would take time, but Naruto knew that if he tried hard enough, he could make it so this boy's eyes would never reveal a broken soul again.


	18. Theme 18

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **18/45  
**Word Count: **761 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Dare

Naruto declared that he was officially out of his mind. What had he been thinking going up against Sakura's dare?

"_Since you just looooove Sasuke so much, I dare you to go to his house and kiss him!" Her evil grin appeared. Her partner in crime, Ino, nodded vigorously from behind her._

"_But Sakura-chaaaaaan..." _

"Do it! Or you face Ino's punishment for backing out of the dare," Sakura pointed to Ino, whose eyes told of mind control and embarrassment in store.

"_...oh fine." _

So here he was, standing outside of Sasuke's home, waiting for the inevitable, waiting...waiting...

...stalling...

A growl came from the bushes and Naruto whipped his head around, spotting Ino and Sakura pointing at him with a glare. With a sigh, he knocked. The two girls gave a nod of approval and disappeared from sight.

After a moment, the door opened to reveal a surprised Sasuke with flour smeared on his face, clothes, and hands. Glancing around, he eyed Naruto after deciding that it wasn't a trap. "Eh, can I help you?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go training with me, but I see you're already busy," Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn. I'm almost done; we can train. Come on in; make yourself comfortable while I clean up." Sasuke walked back inside allowed Naruto to follow him.

The two entered the kitchen where there were pans and racks crowding the counters. Fresh loaves of bread rested on each.

"Making bread? What kinds?" Naruto sniffed on. _Banana bread._

"Eh, I made a variety. We can have some after training." Sasuke began to pack the bread away in bags and placed them in the cupboards, and then zipped around collecting the cooling racks.

"Didn't really think of you as the baking type. Heh, go figure." Naruto shuffled out of the way of the sink so the Uchiha could clean off his hands and face.

After finishing said task, Sasuke dried his hands and brushed off most of the flour from his clothes with a dishcloth. "Ready, dobe?"

Naruto fidgeted. "Y-yeah..." He turned for the exit but a stern voice called him back.

"Hold it." He froze, turned his head, and spotted Sasuke's suspicious glare. "What's wrong?" Sasuke approached, eyeing the blond.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" Naruto began to sweat. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!_

Sasuke leveled a glare. "You stuttered, and you didn't retort to the dobe comment."

"Oh really? I didn't notice, heh, teme..." Naruto let a nervous laugh out and made a weak attempt to retort, but Sasuke didn't buy it. His glare had softened though, which was a good sign.

"Whatever, let's go." Sasuke went to walk past Naruto, but the blond grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Naruto! What are you—"

"Forgive me!" With that, he pressed his lips onto Sasuke's, spotting the other boy's eyes widen incredibly.

The kiss was quick, and when Naruto broke it, he stumbled backwards rambling as many apologies as he could in one breathe. "Sorry Sasuke! I didn't really want to do that! It was a dare and—"

"Shut up."

Naruto clamped his mouth shut, afraid of the consequences if he failed to comply.

Sasuke massaged his temples. "Ah, damn—" With a sigh, he leveled a look at the blond with a tilted head and a confused expression. "If you didn't want to do that, why did you?"

"It was a dare."

"By...?"

"..."

"Naruto..."

"It was Sakura and Ino! They dared me to come to your house and kiss you because I li—" he broke off by clamping a hand over his mouth in horror at his nearly fatal confession.

Sasuke had already put two and two together though and his eyes widened. "You like me." Naruto lowered his face and nodded glumly. "Then what are you sorry about?"

The boy's head shot up. "I just kissed you!"

"So?"

Naruto was at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and nothing came out. Was Sasuke mocking him? Was he implying something entirely different? What's going on?

"B-but I—"

"Aren't you going to kiss me again?" Sasuke's eyes lidded into a lazy gaze, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"HUH?"

Sasuke growled, grabbed the collar of the blonde's jacket, and leveled a half-hearted glare. "Oh shut up." He pressed his lips onto the blonde's.

From the window was Sakura and Ino peeking, tears of joy running down their cheeks as they waved 'Yaoi Fangirl' banners, both suffering major nosebleeds.


	19. Theme 19

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **19/45  
**Word Count: **440 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Bed

Naruto wasn't used to sleeping on a regular mattress bed. He always slept on the floor, in a sleeping bag, or on that rickety cot that wasn't even considered a cot. It was a rare treat to sleep on a bed during missions when they stayed at an inn that offered them, or at a villager's house who offered them a place to crash for the night.

In addition, because of his lacking of a bed in his life, he never really got accustomed to the soft texture of the mattress and sheets and ended up being awake half of the night because of anxiety and being uncomfortable.

This puzzled Sasuke one night when he had invited Naruto to stay over and study some scrolls with him. They had worked through the scrolls up until almost two in the morning, not realizing the time until the first yawns popped out.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Naruto offered.

"Why would you want to sleep on the couch?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion. "Wouldn't you rather sleep on a bed?"

"Eh, I'm not used to sleeping on beds. I can't sleep on them."

"Don't you have one?"

"I have a cot."

"You mean you sleep on _that_ rickety thing?" The Uchiha exclaimed. "I thought for sure you had something better to sleep on than that!"

"Nn, not really. Besides, I don't have the room to have a full-sized bed nor the money to get a new cot." Sasuke stared as Naruto gave a nervous laugh.

The Uchiha didn't say anything else about the bed. He allowed Naruto to sleep on the couch, despite his mental protests about the blond sleeping on it.

When morning came, Naruto found himself to be the only one at the Uchiha's household. Deciding not to dawdle and end up being hollered at for staying longer than necessary, he rushed back to his own home to find the door already opened.

Warily, he entered only to gasp in surprise.

His old cot was gone, and in place of it was a futon. Sasuke was kneeling on the floor next to it, adjusting the sheets when he looked up and saw Naruto. "Oh, hey. Didn't think you'd be up by now."

Naruto was at a loss for words.

"I got you a new bed—er—futon. It's not technically a bed, sort of like a sleeping bag experience, so it should suffice." The Uchiha sweatdropped.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and grinned brightly. "This is great! Thanks Sasuke!"

Sasuke was about to smile back at him but was tackled to the ground in a glomp.


	20. Theme 20

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **20/45  
**Word Count: **264 words  
**Warning:** Hn, amusing situations?  
**Theme: **One Word

One word was all it took to get Sasuke to complete his every bidding. Just one simple word.

When Sasuke was irritable, and Naruto wanted him to be happy or not as grouchy as he would often get, he would say this word and Sasuke would instantly appear perked up with a slight smile on his face.

When Naruto was hungry, and often feeling lazy, he'd call Sasuke to get him a few dozen bowls of his favorite food. When Sasuke would shake his head 'no' in response, Naruto would say that word and Sasuke would be gone before anyone could blink.

When Naruto wanted to cuddle, Sasuke would often be hesitant. He'd shy away, accusing Naruto of being 'girly'. Naruto would smirk at him, say that word and would find himself being dragged to the bedroom where Sasuke proceeded to take that 'cuddling session' to the next level.

Not that he minded or anything…

His favorite thing to do was getting Sasuke to kiss him in public. Sasuke, whom was entirely against public affections, would find himself kissing Naruto on each cheek, on the forehead, the nose, and then lastly, on the lips. Their audience would 'squee' or go 'aww' at the scene, but all the same some of the fellow ninjas would find the entire situation highly amusing because they knew what Naruto's word was.

And Sasuke hated that damn word.

"Oi, Sasuke."

"What?"

"I want some more ramen."

"You just had some!"

"Don't make me--"

"Fine then." Sasuke stomped off, that word echoing evilly in the back of his mind…

…**_couch._**


	21. Theme 21

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **21/45  
**Word Count: **254 words  
**Warning:** Possessiveness and some OOCness.  
**Theme: **Mine!

This was unbelievable! Was he--no way! He wouldn't--couldn't…wait, he was…

_Gaara was hitting on Naruto! _

That panda-eyed little brat! Sticking his paws where they didn't belong. Speaking of hands, why were his suddenly trailing down Naruto's chest and down to--

'_Oh, he is going to die. I am going to kill him.'_

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at a laughing Neji, who had spotted Sasuke fuming like a rabid fan girl who had just seen the love of their life have their first kiss taken away by the least liked kid in the village. Hey, what a coincidence! Didn't that happen back at the academy?

'_Focus Sasuke!'_

"Oi, Naruto, are you free later?"

"Uh…"

"I'd like to take you out to dinner."

_'Count to ten. Maybe it's just a friendly invitat--Okay, putting your hands there does **not **count as friendliness!'_

"I, well, uh--"

"Then after dinner we could see a movie…"

'_Ten.'_

"…then go get ice cream…"

'_Nine.'_

"…and hit the arcade…"

'_Eight.'_

"…and you can come back to my village and spend a few weeks with me there…"

_**'THAT LITTLE PUNK!' **_

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Gaara and Naruto's heads both flew up at the shriek that came from the Uchiha boy, who was instantly by Naruto in less than a second. Sasuke grabbed Naruto, flung him over a shoulder, snorting indignantly at the Sand ninja. "**MINE**." He then headed off, marching towards home with his nose in the air.

Gaara blinked, and looked over to Neji who was smirking and shrugged. "He's Uchiha property."


	22. Theme 22

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **22/45  
**Word Count: **220 words  
**Warning:** The question is popped, and thus the answer is in another fanfic. Check my archived fics. :3  
**Theme: **Ino

"Ino, I have something to tell you." Sakura's sea foam green eyes lowered so they were gazing at the floor, avoiding the blonde's own gaze.

"What? Let it out, forehead girl."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "It's about Sasuke--"

"Did you finally get the hint and decide to stop going after him? Because really, that would be the smartest choice to go with forehead girl, cause he'll go with me and--"

"He's already with someone."

There was a pause as Ino allowed this to sink in. Sakura looked up, slightly perplexed by her silence.

"Oh, uh, well who?"

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. "Well, honestly, I find that it's really cute who he chose, although it is kind of ironic at the same time--"

"Out with it!"

"He's with Naruto!"

Ino's eyes widened ten fold. "He-he's…"

"Yes, he's with Naruto."

The look of horror and shock instantly disappeared from Ino's face. "Oh my god! They're actually _together!_"

"Yes, that--"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto--together!"

"Yes, Ino-pig!"

Sakura took a large step back as the blonde jumped up and down clapping gleefully. "Ooooh! So many opportunities! It is cute! I would've never have anticipated this, ever!" She then looked to the pink haired girl and grinned. "So, I have just one really important question…"

"What?"

"Who's seme and who's uke?"


	23. Theme 23

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **23/45  
**Word Count: **418 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Bored

"Egad! What do you mean we have no mission?" Naruto screeched, causing Sasuke to cringe and stick a finger into his ear, twisting it to stop the ringing.

"Exactly what I said," Kakashi turned a page in his book, not even looking up. "No mission. You're free to do what you want."

The blond pulled at his blond hair, twisting his body in different directions in a silent rage. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Sakura, on the other hand, smacked Naruto and lectured him to stop acting like an idiot and enjoy the day off because they never will have them as often later on in their ninja careers.

Naruto snorted, stalking off and dropped to the ground, cross-legged, in a pout.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and deciding to actually _do _something with his newfound free time, he took out his weapons and began to sharpen them.

Sakura took off, declaring that she was going to go find Ino-pig and get her friend to spar with her.

Kakashi walked off, nose stuck in book, murmuring something about dolphins.

That left Sasuke, sharpening his weapons, and Naruto, whom was pouting still.

There was a silence in the clearing, except for the clicking of weapons as Sasuke worked. No sooner than that thought crossed his mind, the silence was broken.

"I'm bored."

"Go do something then."

"I have nothing to do."

"Go bug someone."

"I am. You."

"Go bug someone _else._"

"Don't feel like moving."

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that read _'I'm going to strangle you right now.' _Naruto gave a cheeky grin before slumping into another bored pout.

There was another moment of silence, which was broken once again by the blond.

"Really though, I'm bored."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. His grip on his kunai tightened, exposing paper white knuckles. He would resist the temptation to kill the blond teammate. He would he would he would he--

"_Saaaaassssssuuuuuukkkeeeee! I'm boooooooored!"  
_  
--**would not.**

"Naruto!" The Uchiha snapped, jumping to his feet waving the kunai challengingly. "Shut your trap! If you're bored, go do something! Leave me be!"

Naruto's eyes bounced up and down, watching the kunai cautiously before they curve into a happy arc like Kakashi's after reading his perverted book of his. "I am doing something!"

Sasuke's eyebrow raised up in question.

"I'm bugging you! When I bug you, I'm not bored anymore! Cool, huh?"

The Uchiha promptly threw the kunai at the blond, who ducked just as it gave him a reverse Mohawk.

"YOU BASTARD!"


	24. Theme 24

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **24/45  
**Word Count: **175 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Rivals

Many people of the village had wondered what Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was. Were they enemies, or friends? They fought like cats and dogs, always beating the snot out of each other. They insulted each other, and they had the worst mouths ever. It made some mothers want to wash their mouths out with soap.

But what were they to each other?

Sasuke hated Naruto, Naruto hated Sasuke.

Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke's face in, Sasuke wanted to strangle Naruto.

Sasuke declared that Naruto was too beneath him to be worthy of his time. Naruto announced to the world that Sasuke was just an ass who was afraid that he would get said ass whooped by the great Uzumaki.

Naruto claimed Sasuke was a bastard ice princess with a stick shoved up his ass. Sasuke claimed Naruto was an idiot who had meatloaf for brains.

The villagers wondered what they were to each other, but Sakura and the other rookies knew what they were.

They weren't enemies and they weren't exactly friends.

They were rivals.


	25. Theme 25

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **25/45  
**Word Count: **157 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Future

The future is a topic Naruto doesn't like to discuss often. He often boasts about becoming the next Hokage, but that is only a cover for what he really hopes for.

He's wary of Sasuke's desire for revenge on his brother, for his path to gain power quickly and easily. He knows he won't be able to stop Sasuke if he tried anything, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

He hopes the future holds some good times. He hopes that Sasuke will get what he wants, and will be with him. He hopes Sasuke will finally open his heart, show the emotions he kept concealed for so long. He hopes Sasuke will act human.

He also hopes that Sasuke will still be here, despite the hard times and all their feuds. He just silently prays that there is a future at all for them.

For now, he just lives for the day like there's no tomorrow.


	26. Theme 26

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **26/45  
**Word Count: **265 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Shadows

When he walks down the dusty trail, he always stares at the ground, watching his shadow alongside himself rushing through the grass playfully. It was his one companion that never left him, even at night despite how hard it was to find him.

His shadow was his friend. He always listened, never mouthed him off, and never turned its back on him. He didn't have to worry about the shadow thinking about the _Kyuubi; _the shadow didn't care.

The shadow was a very good friend indeed. He always played with him, never ate so he was an affordable friend, and often helped him overcome some childhood fears (like the boogie man in the closet).

But his shadow wasn't always a good friend. When he was sad, the shadow wouldn't pat him on the shoulder, or hug him while he was lonely. The shadow never gave him advice when he really needed it, or talk to him when the silence was overwhelming at times.

So here he stood on that same dusty trail, staring at his shadow. His shadow was staring back wordlessly, hand dropped to its side…

…until another shadow reached out and took his shadow's hand.

He looked up to see the new shadow's own friend and saw a dark haired boy who was gazing at him with concern.

"You okay?" Came a soft voice.

Naruto sniffled, nodding.

The boy smiled. "You want to go to the park and play?"

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Now when he looks at his shadow, he sees that his shadow is no longer alone--

--and neither is he.


	27. Theme 27

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **27/45  
**Word Count: **421 words  
**Warning:** Alcohol.  
**Theme: **Tsunade

"So you're the ever famous Uchiha Sasuke," drawled the obviously tipsy female.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto who gave him a thumbs up and a cheeky grin. "Yeah."

"Hm, I don't see what's so great about you." His eyes suddenly flew open and his eyebrow began to twitch. He didn't come here to get insulted, he only came because Naruto requested that he'd come so Tsunade would know who his boyfriend was and stop being so overprotective of him. "You're just like any other boy, what is it about you that made it so he fell ass over tea-kettle for you?"

The Uchiha was, clearly, flabbergasted. Basically she was leading him into a corner by having him seem like a conceited bastard, which he used to be, but currently his attention was almost always revolving around the blond.

"Uh…"

"Speak up, boy! I don't like mumblers!" She took a swig of her drink.

"I don't know." He replied.

"You don't know?" She placed the glass on the desk, rising from the chair and staggered over to him. Yup, she was polished.

"I'll tell you what it is about you that he likes. You're honest with him. You seen him for who he is, and not what he is. You risked your neck for him, and you treat him like a human."

Sasuke frowned. "He does the same for me."

Tsunade clapped. "Exactly! I'm so glad we had this talk. Naruto, he's all right in my book. Keep him in line and if he causes any trouble for you, kick his ass for me because I'll be too busy kicking Jiraiya's ass. And you--" She leveled a glare at Sasuke. "He's like a little brother to me. If you have any thoughts about abandoning him or hurting him in anyway, remember these words boy: I have no problem going to prison." She smiled. "You may go now."

Sasuke was literally dragged from the spot on the floor in which he was rooted. He was too stunned for words or for movements, for that matter. He looked to Naruto and blinked. "What the hell was that?"

"That, Sasuke, would be Tsunade-baa-chan."

"She confuses the hell out of me."

"Eh, she does that. Especially right before a huge poker game."

"Is that why she's smashed?"

"Well, she said she has a better poker face when she's drunk, and plus she doesn't like to remember losing."

"Ah."

"Wanna get some ramen?"

"No."

"I'll tell Tsunade."

"What flavor?"

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Hn. Back at yah."


	28. Theme 28

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **28/45  
**Word Count: **260 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Misunderstanding

"Sasuke! It's not what you think!" Naruto dashed into the kitchen just as soon as the infuriated Uchiha slammed the front door open, and slammed it closed just as harshly. "It didn't mean anything!"

"I saw what I saw! And it told me a whole lot, Naruto!" The boy stomped towards the blond that was currently in mid-process of freaking out.

"Sasuke! Listen!" Naruto squeaked and dashed down the hallway, Uchiha boy hot on his heels. He swerved into the bathroom, and slammed the door just as Sasuke collided with it. Sasuke then took a step back, and began to kick in in an attempt to break it in.

"Ah! Stop it!"

"Open up, Naruto!"

"Not until you chill and listen!"

"No! Get out here now!"

"It was a misunderstanding!" Naruto had been pressing against the door in an effort to stop the infuriated Uchiha boy, but was suddenly flung back as Sasuke managed to kick it in.

Sasuke stood boiling in the doorway. "A misunderstanding? Get real, Naruto!"

Naruto burst into tears. "It was only Hinata thanking me for saving her life! She offered her thanks through ramen, I couldn't turn it down! She would feel bad!"

Dark eyes bore into his. He suddenly felt himself leave the floor and found himself thrown over a shoulder. "But that was no reason to say no when I offered to buy you ramen, damnit! You could've told me in the first place!"

Naruto pouted. "Psh, I don't have to tell you everything, you jealous possessive bastard."

Sasuke slapped Naruto's ass harshly.


	29. Theme 29

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **29/45  
**Word Count: **207 words  
**Warning:** Evil stuff.  
**Theme: **Morals

"_It's a necessary evil to kill sometimes," _Kakashi had told them once. _"As much as it seems harsh, it may be the one thing that will change the end results for the future. Will it save a village or destroy it? Will it save your life or will it just be a wasteful sacrifice? _

_"When the times comes and you're in that situation, you'll know what to do. Trust me."_ Kakashi had then clapped his hands, brushing off the seriousness of the situation with a chuckle and an arched eye. _"Now then, you won't have to worry about that until you start with major missions, of course. Let's get training! Climb that tree!"_

Naruto frowned at the memory. _'…you'll know what to do. Trust me.' _Right, Kakashi-sensei.

The only thing he failed to warn them was who they may have had to kill if that time ever came.

"Well, Naruto, are you going to do it?" Sasuke sneered, bleeding from the temple and curse mark activated. "Are you going to kill me? You just know very well that if you let me go I won't go back with you. I'll kill you."

It was the lesser of two evils. But to Naruto, it was all the same.


	30. Theme 30

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **30/45  
**Word Count: **293 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Pride

"You're an overly proud bastard, you do realize that right?" Naruto leveled a glare at the Uchiha, who was currently proceeding with his favorite everyday task of '_ignoring hyperactive annoying blonde's named Uzumaki Naruto'_. However, it was proving to be slightly difficult at the moment.

"Shut up."

"Just admit it! It won't hurt!"

"Yes it will."

"Saasssssuuuuukeee…" Naruto drawled out, flopping onto the boy's lap in a lazy fashion, stretching out with a yawn.

Sasuke pushed him off his lap, spinning around so his back was to the blond. He was now giving up on his favorite everyday task in favorite for another habit of his that he resorted to when things didn't go his way: He pouted.

And pout cutely he did. If his pout was supposed to appear fierce, the red hue to his face just made him appear like a six year old who got caught with his hands in the cookie jar right before dinner.

"Sasuke, that was meeeeaaaan."

"Hmph."

Naruto drooped his arms over the pouting boy's shoulders and snuggled into his neck. "All right, I won't make you admit that you honestly like to cuddle."

"I DO NOT LIKE TO CUDDLE!" His face went even redder.

His shriek attracted the attention of one Kiba, one Shikamaru, one Chouji, and one Rock Lee. The four looked over and Naruto noticed their glances of amusement and concern for the blonde's health.

Naruto grinned, and exclaimed aloud for even Gaara to hear from his village. "OH THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DON'T LIKE TO CUDDLE…"

Sasuke glared at Kiba who was snickering.

"…YOU **_LOVE _**TO CUDDLE!"

Breaking Kiba's nose did absolutely nothing to decrease his anger, because the damn dog-boy just kept _laughing. _

"Tch. So troublesome. You Uchiha's and your damn pride."


	31. Theme 31

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **31/45  
**Word Count: **227  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Fire

The wood smoldered, then burst into a full-fledged flame. The smell of it burning reached his nostrils, and the thrill ran through his veins even quicker.

It was like a drug, he was getting such a feel from the effects. So thrilling, what exhilaration, his heart pounding quicker in his rib cage. His palms were getting sweatier as the fire grew, larger and larger, until it was like a giant fireball in front of him.

His black eyes watched as it grew, devouring the rooms, and incinerating the nearby trees. It felt warm against his exposed skin; soothing and inviting. Sparks flew up into the night sky in showers, lighting the darkness with a glow of red.

He felt another person's presence behind him, that presence placing a hand on his shoulder in a fashion of tugging him away from the blazing inferno. That person, being his best friend, took the torch he didn't know he was still holding from his hand and tossed it into the flames.

"Come on, Sasuke. It's gone, it won't be there to haunt you anymore."

Sasuke watched as the Uchiha homes went up in flames, a small smile pulling at his lips that almost gave him an insane appearance. "It's gone up in flames."

_Gone up in the fire. _

The dust, the bloodstains, the pictures, the belongings, _everything._

Except the memories.


	32. Theme 32

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **32/45  
**Word Count: **242 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Secret

"Aya! Sasuke! Stop teasing!"

Sasuke rolled onto his stomach, attempting once more to try to take a nap. Grabbing his pillow, he smacked the loud blond laying beside him in an effort to shut him up.

"ARGH! SASUKE!"

Only, it made him louder.

"Naruto, shut up. Go bother Sakura or something..." The dark haired boy trailed off with a yawn.

"Only if you stop teasing!"

"Who's teasing? You asked, I answered. Now go away."

"But you didn't answer me fully!"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, opening an eye to level a glare at the blond, "You asked if I had a secret. I said 'yes, who doesn't?' Now if you don't mind--"

"I do mind!"

_Thwap._

_Grab._

_Rip._

_Poof. _

_Feathers. _

Sasuke bolted up, staring unblinkingly at the feathers that floated lazily around the room. "My pillow!"

Naruto spat out several of the feathers and gave a grin. "Ha, that'll teach you to smack me with your pillow again."

"You tore my pillow! With your teeth!"_ Flabbergasted. _

"Damn straight. Now tell me!"

Sasuke glared. Then smirked as he leaned towards Naruto. "But Naruto, haven't you heard?" The blond blinked. "A secret's not a secret if I tell anyone."

_Explosion._

"ARGH! That's not fair! Sasuke, you jerk! Why I outta--"

"What are you getting so worked up for?" Sasuke sighed. "You already know my secret."

"I-I-I do?"

Sasuke was mere inches away from Naruto's face now. "Yup." In a quick swoop, he captured the blonde's lips.


	33. Theme 33

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **33/45  
**Word Count: **169 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Missing You

He stared hard at the wall. How long has it been since the mission started? Two weeks? Three? Four?

_Too long._

A pillow was flung, knocking over a lamp. It crashed to the floor, shattering. The pieces scattered across the floor. But he didn't care. He wouldn't clean it up.

_Not until you come home._

Why did he have to go? Especially without him? Couldn't he have waited just a bit longer--just long enough until he could go?

_"I'm going to kill him for hurting you. No one lays a hand on you and lives to tell while I'm alive."_

Revenge. Was that always his motive? Was everything he ever strove for out of revenge?

_"I'll do anything to protect you."_

Protect?

_"I won't let anyone hurt you."_

If that was the case--

_"You've been through too much as it is."_

--why does it hurt more when he's gone?

_"I'll be back as soon as possible."_

Sasuke--

_"And remember, Naruto--"_

--I miss you.

_--I love you._

Come home, please.


	34. Theme 34

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **34/45  
**Word Count: **159 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Notes: **Continuation of "Missing You", Theme 33, because some people requested a happy ending to it.  
**Theme: **Forest

It was in the forest where they met again. It was entirely by accident, but he was forever grateful to see his face again, despite the blood covering nearly every inch of his person.

He had been walking along a dirt path through the trees when he had heard a peculiar noise from within the forest and had decided to investigate. And he was glad that he did, for there--laying in tattered, bloody clothes--was Sasuke.

Naruto approached slowly, eyes watching the Uchiha carefully. Sasuke looked back with his usual stoic expression.

Nothing moved. Nothing seemed to be breathing. The forest was at a standstill.

That's when he spoke.

"He's dead."

The forest came alive again as Naruto rushed at him, wrapping his arms around him, ignoring the blood that was apparently not Sasuke's, and clung to the tattered shirt.

"I don't care. You're back. That's all that matters."

It was in the forest where they reunited and departed together.


	35. Theme 35

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **35/45  
**Word Count: **250 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Mischief

"What are you doing?"

Naruto whirled around, hiding whatever it was that he had in his possession behind his back. "Sasuke! What are you doing here? Weren't you training somewhere?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Stop dancing around the subject. What are you doing?"

The blond put on a serious expression. "Me? Up to something? Sheesh, Sasuke, why is it that you always assume that I'm up to something? Does it look like I'm gonna do anything? I think not."

The Uchiha sighed. "Usually you are up to something, and yes, it does look like you're going to do something. Now spill."

Naruto leveled a glare. "Damn, you're good." Finally, he brought out the item that was hidden behind his back.

It was a balloon. Full of some black liquid.

Sasuke leaned forwards and poked it gently, watching it jiggle from the offending finger. "What is in it?"

"Ink." Naruto grinned deviously.

The Uchiha quickly backed away, eyeing the balloon nervously.

Naruto cackled, waving a hand cheekily. "Oh, don't worry, it's not for you! I was planning to dump it on Kiba!"

"Where is he anyway?"

The blond pointed a thumb behind him over the balcony. "He's down there. Wanna see my plan in action?"

Sasuke shrugged, rushing over as Naruto leaned over slightly on the railing.

Naruto held the balloon out, just directly over the dog boy, whom was currently oblivious to the world. With a quick mental countdown, he dropped it.

_Splat. _

"NARUTO!"

The blond jumped up, grinning. "SCORE!"


	36. Theme 36

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **36/45  
**Word Count: **340 words  
**Warning:** OOC Sasuke.  
**Theme: **Flirt

"It's a nice day, isn't it?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the dark haired boy, but answered nonetheless. "Yeah, I suppose."

"You're wearing nice clothes today."

His eyebrows rushed into his forehead protector. "Erm, thanks?"

'_What is with him? I wear the same style everyday…'_

"You working out more?"

Naruto dropped his chopsticks into the ramen. "What?"

Sasuke's face tinged pink. "You're looking a bit more fit, more muscular. Have you been working out more than I know about?"

The blond shook his head slowly, reaching hesitantly for his chopsticks. "No, not really…"

There was an awkward pause. Naruto fidgeted nervously. What was up with Sasuke? Why was he acting weird? What was he doing anyway? Wait, was he--no, Uchiha Sasuke do _that_? No way! He wouldn't--would he?

"Your hair is looking brighter than usual today."

OH HELL, HE WAS!

Naruto whirled towards the Uchiha, pointing a finger at him while grinning insanely. "Are you flirting with me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, face darkening. "Wha--what--no way! I would never--"

"You are!"

"Am not!" His face was beyond red now. The dark haired boy attempted to hide his face with his arms only to have Naruto pull at one of his hands to reveal his embarrassed face to the world.

"You were, weren't you!" Naruto then batted at Sasuke playfully. "Oh, Sasuke! You flatter me!"

"Che, you didn't have to announce it to the world, baka." Sasuke slumped on the stool, trying to melt into a puddle so he could seep into the ground.

"Oh, come now, Sasuke, I find it very sweet to have you flirt with me every now and then--but really, did you have to say something about the hair? That was so lame."

Sasuke smacked him off the stool. "See if I ever do anything like that again! Che. At least I did it with you and not Sakura."

A looming figure named Uzumaki Naruto loomed over him, "DO IT AND YOU DIE." The blond then grabbed the Uchiha and proceeded to drag him to who knows where.


	37. Theme 37

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **37/45  
**Word Count: **458 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Notes:** Listen to Moondance by Nightwish.  
**Theme: **Festival

Lights flashed before their eyes, music filled their ears, and the smells of fresh food reached their noses as they filed through the crowded park.

Bright colors filled the atmosphere. People were laughing and dancing in their own groups, others were at stands playing games to earn their prizes, and others were crowded around food stands debating with friends and family on which flavor of what they should get.

It was amazing to Naruto how something so chipper and lively could leave him feeling lonely. He saw familiar faces, but they were busy with their own families and wouldn't want to be seen with him-- the Kyuubi vessel.

It was disheartening, to say the least, to see all these smiling faces and to know you weren't wanted in this crowd for what being something that he didn't want in the first place.

Just when he was about to leave from the festivities, a hand planted itself on his shoulder. He jumped, whirling around and came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke, whom was holding out a plate with several dango on it.

"Want one?"

Naruto hesitated.

Sasuke snorted, shoving the plate at him. "I know you want some, I saw you eyeballing them earlier."

'_How did he--'_

"Why didn't you get any? Don't have enough cash on you? I can give you--"

"They wouldn't sell any to me."

Sasuke's expression faltered. It went from annoyed to shocked, then to sympathetic, then to angry.

"Those bastards."

Naruto waved a hand slightly, taking the offered plate. "No, no, it's okay--I think they were out anyway, so it doesn't matter--"

"Che. They could've made some more."

The blond shook his head, taking a bite of the food Sasuke had given him. "No, it wasn't like I was going to die without them or anything--"

"Why aren't you having fun?"

Well, that was unexpected.

"Oh I am!" Naruto put up his card and smiled. "I just think I'm going to call it an early night though and head back, big day tomorrow with training, right?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He continued to watch Naruto through angered eyes, which was somewhat unnerving to the blond.

"Erm, Sasuke?"

"They won't let you do anything here, will they?"

_Caught. _

Words didn't need to spoken for Sasuke to understand what was going on. Slowly, he took Naruto's hand and lead him towards the stands. "If there's something you want to do, you tell me and you'll get to do it, okay?"

"But--"

"They won't deny you if I have anything to say about it. You have the right to have fun like anyone else around here. If you can't enjoy the festival, no one can. You hear me?"

Naruto blushed slightly. Then smiled. "I hear you."


	38. Theme 38

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **38/45  
**Word Count: **285 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Winter

It was cold. Bitterly cold.

No matter how many layers he put on, he just couldn't warm up! This was ridiculous! It could possibly get any colder.

A wind suddenly blew, throwing snow in his face.

"Damnit!" The blond brushed the fluffy white stuff from his face and huffed. "I hate the winter!"

"Only if one is stupid enough to stand in a mound of snow, as you are now."

Naruto whirled, glaring daggers at the voice's owner. "Sasuke, what do you want?"

The Uchiha shuffled awkwardly towards the blond through the deep snow. He too was bundled head to toe, and even wore mittens. Wait, what was that white thing he was holding out to him?

"Here." Sasuke shoved a Styrofoam cup at him. "It's hot chocolate. Compliments of the friendly neighbor across the street." Sasuke took his own cup and sipped it slowly.

Naruto sniffed the cup. "You didn't poison it, did you?"

"No. Drink or you'll freeze, and follow me. I am not going to stand out here with you." He then shuffled back the way he had come from.

Naruto snorted. "Why should I! And besides, where would I go?"

Sasuke sighed. "One, you're cold and hungry. Two, you'll come to my place because it's warm and has food. Third, if you get sick I'll more than likely be left the task of caring for you, and I really don't want to at the moment. So come on." Sasuke continued to walk but paused when Naruto still failed to follow. Sasuke groaned. "I'm inviting you over for raaaaaameeeeeen..."

It was the magic word.

Sasuke found himself being dragged towards his house, both cups of hot chocolate forgotten in the snow mound.


	39. Theme 39

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **39/45  
**Word Count: **383 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Holiday

Staring up at the closed door, Sasuke wondered just what he was thinking coming here. What reason did he have to go to Naruto's home? Wouldn't he be better off staying back at his own place to allow the holidays to just drift by and pretend nothing really mattered?

No, he couldn't really say staying home to brood was a nice way to pass the holidays. But then again, when did he ever celebrate the holidays?

_Not since then._

He sighed, staring at the wrapped box in his hands, debating on whether to knock on the door, drop it, and run like hell or to actually hand it to the dobe, but the first was sounding very lovely at the moment because—

—_because he could smell the fresh baked pie from the room next to Naruto's._

Oh jeese, when was the last time he'd ever had a homemade pie?

"Stop it, Uchiha, this is ridiculous," he chided himself with a scowl. Finally, he settled his mind.

He would ring the doorbell, drop the gift, and run like hell.

This entire warm family atmosphere was stirring up too many memories and it was making him sick to the stomach.

The door opened and Sasuke's eyes widened. So much for that plan.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto blinked back at him.

Sasuke blinked back at him. "Uh—"

"What's that?"

Sasuke looked at the box. "Oh, it's for you. I guess."

Blue eyes studied the gift. "Who's it from?"

"Me."

"Oh!" A smile appeared on his face. "Thank you!" A frown replaced it. "But I didn't get you anything—"

"It's okay, I don't want anything. Here." Sasuke shoved it at him and prepared to leave but a hand that placed itself on his shoulder stopped him.

"Come on in, Sasuke. Iruka-sensei sent over one of his homemade pies. Join me for the holidays."

The Uchiha peered back and saw the hopeful look on the blonde's face. _That's when he realized why he had gone there in the first place. _With a sigh and a nod, he allowed himself to be pulled into the blonde's apartment.

The reason why—

--why he went to Naruto's—

--was because he didn't want Naruto to put up with another holiday alone.

And he didn't either.


	40. Theme 40

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **40/45  
**Word Count: **236 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Anything Goes

Anything goes anyway it wants when Sasuke and Naruto are together, because frankly – they don't give a damn.

If the fangirls wanted to have the two of them split up and Sasuke smash Naruto's head into the ground for making him think that he ever liked him that way, they would never get their wish in a million years. Sasuke tells them so.

If the sky wanted to burn red with tomatoes and rain cheese, Sasuke and Naruto would ignore it. They would be too busy making dinner at Sasuke's place, wiping flour on each other's faces, and exchange pieces of food in passionate kisses.

If the earth wanted to fall in on itself, Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't case. As long as they were together in the same place in the same room, the moon could devour the sun and night could last forever for all they cared.

If the local drunk wanted to see them get smashed and make out on the bench, well, they might be willing to do that on a more 'not so crowded with spectators' type of day.

But really, if the world wanted to throw them away and say that they weren't good enough for it, they wouldn't really care. They even say to everyone that anything can go anyway it wants, because frankly – they don't give a damn. They have each other, and they're good enough for each other.


	41. Theme 41

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **41/45  
**Word Count: **366 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Dobe

"Toss me that napkin, would you _dobe_?"

Naruto leveled a glare, and tossed it to Sasuke, who proceeded to wipe the countertop with it.

Five minutes later...

"Oi, _dobe,_ are you done yet?"

Naruto's eye twitched as he pushed forth his empty bowl of ramen, rising from his stool.

Ten minutes later...

"Hey, _dobe—_"

"TEME!" Naruto screeched, causing Sasuke to splutter and start choking on air in surprise. The blond didn't pay any attention. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME DOBE? IT'S AGGRAVATING!"

Sasuke continued to splutter for a few more minutes until he finally regained normal breathing, and thus proceeded to his own glare to the blond. "What's with you?"

"What's with you! Why did you keep calling me dobe everytime you spoke to me today!"

"It's your nickname."

Naruto fumed. "I don't like it."

Sasuke appeared crestfallen. The blond simply glared. "What?"

"Nothing."

Naruto then prodded him in the chest. "There is to something, because just a second ago you weren't all gloomy like you are now. Was it because I yelled at you?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "You _are _pouting, aren't you?"

"No..."

"Yes you are!"

"Okay fine!" Sasuke threw his hands in the air. "I'm pouting because you won't let me call you _dobe, _happy?"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Cause I don't like the name _dobe_!"

"Well I do!"

"Why!"

"Because it's _my _nickname for _you, _and _only _you!" Naruto was about to retort but Sasuke beat him to it. "You're the only one I gave a nickname to! I call you _dobe _because you're _my dobe. _Nobody else's, but if I can't call you _dobe, _what then?" He crossed his arms and put his back to Naruto.

There was a long pause.

Just when Sasuke was about to start to walk away, he heard a chuckle from behind.

"You're funny when you're pissed and pouting. In a cute way."

Sasuke snorted.

Naruto crept up to him and tugged at his shirt. "Okay, you win, I'll let you call me _dobe, _if it'll make you happy."

The blond suddenly felt himself in a bear hug.

"Damn straight it will. Because you're nobody's _dobe _except _mine._"


	42. Theme 42

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **42/45  
**Word Count: **353 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Notes**: Erm, anonymous reviewed CHC you can use my stuff in your profile. :P  
**Theme: **Closer Please

Naruto woke to an unwelcoming feeling. It was—cold. Very, oddly enough, cold.

He couldn't place a finger on it. He was in a nice warm bed, the blankets were ultra super thick and the pillows were nice, fluffy, and comfortable, yet he felt so out of place.

What the hell was—

Something moved to his right.

Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Sasuke roll over and was now facing him, in a peaceful slumber, oblivious to Naruto's current state of awareness.

The blond sighed, snuggling back into the blankets, waiting to fall back to sleep.

Sleep didn't come.

He waited, and waited, but still yet—no sleep.

Why! Why couldn't he sleep!

Sasuke tossed in his sleep again, this time he laid on his back.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Could it be—_

The blond shook Sasuke awake. The Uchiha woke up, half dazed from the sleep.

"Wha—"

"I can't sleep."

Sasuke blinked back, trying to comprehend what the blond said. It was obvious by the lack of a response that Sasuke's brain must've frozen in the process and he was shutting down to go back to la-la land.

Naruto shook him again.

"Wha-!"

"I can't sleep."

Sasuke shook his head. "Well what do you want me to do, huh?"

"I don't know."

His eye twitched. Finally, he flopped onto his side and closed his eyes. "Count sheep. Goodnight."

"I don't want to count sheep. It never works."

Sasuke pried an eye open and looked back at Naruto.

"I think it's because I'm cold."

The Uchiha sat up on this. "How can you be cold? You're not sick, are you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so—"

Sasuke sighed, flopping back onto the comfortable bed. There was a silence, which was disturbed by the shuffling of Sasuke scooting across the mattress to snuggle up against Naruto.

"Better?"

Naruto allowed Sasuke's body heat to merge with his own. Yet, it didn't feel good enough.

"Not really. Closer please."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"How about now?"

The cold feeling of loneliness was gone.

"Yup. Thanks."


	43. Theme 43

**Drabble Rating:** T  
**Status:** 43/45  
**Word Count: **342 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Notes: **You'll see in the last drabble.  
**Theme: **Moving In

"I would like it if you moved in with me."

There were sounds of dishes crashing onto the floor, followed by some thuds of bodies dropping to the ground in shock, and a few gasps and gurgles from others who were unfortunate to surprise themselves into a choking fit.

The only ones who weren't dying, fainting, or staring were Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi—but Kakashi was too busy cackling with evil glee for he had just won a bet and was now going to be a very rich man indeed. _Take THAT Jiraiya!_

Sasuke ignored them all and had his attention focused solely on Naruto, who was blinking back at him as he slurped up a noodle from his bowl. He waited for the blond to finish patiently.

Naruto leaned onto an elbow casually. "Why?"

Everyone who remained alive and conscious leaned in to hear the reasoning.

"Because you're always over at my house when we're not on missions. Plus, we're home very rarely, so it would help you save up some money by moving in with me. You won't have to pay rent or anything."

Everyone who had been listening slouched away in annoyance. What a boring reason!

Kakashi fixed that.

"He wants Naruto to move in with him so he can get into his pants!"

Ooh, score one for the walking dead man.

Sasuke flushed and Naruto gurgled. When the Uchiha regained his composure, he leveled a death glare at the ninja that promised certain death if he didn't shut his mouth about how he did want to get into his pants but that was beside the point, and the point was getting Naruto into the house first and THEN proceeded to getting into said pants.

He then turned his attention back to Naruto who was now functioning normally again. "Well?"

Naruto pondered for a second before flashing a brilliant smile. "Sure!"

The fangirls swooned and cried while Kakashi cackled with evil glee as he tallied up his winnings, happily singing "_Sasuke's gonna screw his ass, doo daa, doo daa..."_


	44. Theme 44

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **44/45  
**Word Count: **227 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Notes:** There is no limit on love. :3 And this counts on marriage too. XD  
**Theme: **Marriage

Naruto had a wonderful vision creep into his mind.

It was weird yet wonderful at the same time. It was one that, well, mostly girls would always imagine, but for some reason—he loved it and desperately wished for it to become a reality. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't that far from having that dream come true.

_In his dream, he was approached by Sasuke and was asked to move in with him. _

Well, that happened...

_In his dream, Sasuke treated him like a God._

Naruto always woke to breakfast in bed since he moved in.

_In his dream, Sasuke approached with one and only one question in store—_

"Hey, Naruto—"

The blond watched as the Uchiha sat down beside him, looking mightily nervous.

"—Naruto, when the winter has passed and the spring has come, I was wondering well—"

A sharp intake of breath as Sasuke inched his hand closer to the blonde's.

"—if you would be willing—"

He leaned closer and was practically inches away from him now.

"—to become mine—"

He was now whispering in his ear.

"—till death do us part?"

His heart skipped a beat.

Turning his head, he brushed his lips against Sasuke's and smiled. "I would, and—" He gave a small kiss before finishing. "—beyond that."

Sasuke glowed.


	45. Theme 45

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **45/45  
**Word Count: **139 words  
**Warning:** Fluff, OOCness.  
**Notes:** If you go back, you will find that Naruto only said this once because Sasuke offered him ramen. Sasuke said it once back in the first series in "Opportunity" when he wanted Naruto to go out with him and to scare away the fangirls permanently. However, there never was a true "I Love You". Here it is.  
**Theme: **I Love You

When was the perfect time to say '_I love you'_?

Was it under the starry sky while laying on the rooftop with your one true love?

Was it in bed on a stormy night, wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the warmth and comfort of their touch?

Was it in the morning, just before heading out for the day to face the world of chaos?

Was it before your love had to leave for an important engagement in a different place and you couldn't go along with them?

Was it when your love arrived home from a long day out working?

When was the perfect time to say those three little words?

Sasuke says that anytime your love is around is the perfect time to say '_I love you'_.

And he tells Naruto just that.

"I love you, Naruto."

* * *

_Author's Final Notes:  
Part II to the Sasuke x Naruto drabble series is complete. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for their support, and there are several people I would like to give special thanks to, but simple words such as 'thank' and 'you' aren't good enough for me. I will be writing one-shots for those people I'm going to give special thanks to, so keep an eye out for them. But once again, thank you for your support and for the time in reading this series. Keep an eye out for the third installment!_

**NARUTO **© MASASHI KISHIMOTO


End file.
